Different Skies
by Starisia the Shadow Demon
Summary: None could have foreseen the treaty lasting such a short time, nor the event that would burn the promise into no more than a bitter memory best suited as ash in the pyre. Fanfic Adaptation for the Doujin 'Yullen: Different Skies' by BlackMayo. AU. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well everyone, I know that it's probably pretty stupid of me to take on yet another project, but I couldn't resist this one. This Fic is actually, as stated in the summery, an adaptation of the doujin 'Yullen: Different Skies' by BlackMayo on Deviantart. I read it in just a couple of days and after I finished, well, it just kept nagging at me! I'm telling you all, plot bunnies are evil incarnate! Anyway, I sent BlackMayo a message and asked permission to write this and, well, she said yes, so here it is! The preface for Different Skies Fanfic version!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM, nor do I own the doujin that this Fic is based on. DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei and the doujin belongs to BlackMayo, all I own is the writing itself. Hope you enjoy ^_^**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

After decade of war, bloodshed, and destruction the Kingdom of the Sun and the Kingdom of the Moon could finally hold their hands together in agreement, creating a treaty of friendship and mutual help.

Both kings held high hope for their newfound camaraderie, knowing that this would be a bright new era for both their nations, a time of piece in which their sons would reign when they passed on, as well as a time of prosperity for both nations.

"With this pact we can at last be reassured about the bright future awaiting our kingdoms," Said the King of the Kingdom of the Moon, his voice filled with cheer at the prospect of such a thing, "It is truly a benefit for us both. The end of pointless conflicts has come. At last we will be able to focus on the development of our countries. There will be many peaceful years ahead."

"Exactly," The other king agreed, his hand perched atop his young son's snowy locks, a relieved smile upon his lips, "Our sons will be the ones who benefit the most. They will, after all, be the ones to rule under the new deal."

The snowy haired prince smiled at that, the trepidation and nervousness he'd exuded since the foreign rulers arrived disappearing at the thought of what the future held for the once warring nations and the opportunities that layed before them.

The king of the Moons placed one hand on his own son's navy locks so much like his own, though the boy's indifferent, if not mildly annoyed, expression didn't change as he stared at the other nation's white-haired ruler and the other king-to-be.

"At least the wars will be spared them. I feel joy when I think that their reign will be calmer than ours and our predecessors. I also hope for our countries to support each other in times of need."

The relief and mirth in the air was almost tangible as the kings discussed their hopes for the future of their kingdoms and children.

The future seemed bright in their eyes, as well as the naïve eyes of both young princes, even if one was much more naïve than the other. All present hoped for a prosperous time of peace and friendship between the two nations in which they would help one another in the times of genuine crisis should they arise.

None could have foreseen the treaty lasting such a short time, nor the event that would burn the promise into no more than a bitter memory best suited as ash in the pyre.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Well, that's it for the preface. As a few of you probably already know I hate posting short chapters, but this seemed like a good introduction so I'm quite happy with it. **

**Oh, and just so you know, this fic will contain Noncon in later chapters. You have been warned.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** The more reviews the faster the update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter took forever but, hey, at least it's up now. And it's a bit lnger than the first one, so I hope it balances out a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM, nor do I own the doujin that this Fic is based on. DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei and the doujin belongs to BlackMayo, all I own is the writing itself. Hope you enjoy ^_^**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

The young prince knelt before the raised golden dais, eyes closed and head bowed as a sign of respect as he gnawed at his lower lip, trying to control the fury that coursed through his veins like molten iron as his mind replayed the news of the betrayal.

He didn't want to believe it and he probably wouldn't have it not been for the body that now rested beneath the midnight blue shroud with the golden crown and steel blade resting on its chest. The room was dim; the only light cast by the four flickering candles situated at each corner of the dais each flitting flame setting it alight with a golden glow.

The only other figure in the room stood back, giving the young prince a chance to mourn his father in relative piece. He had long crimson hair that hung to the middle of his back, the fiery locks framing his face and partially obscuring the mask that covered the left side, leaving only one eye visible to the world.

"I'm so sorry sir," a deep voice drawled, the tone calm but with the barest hint of regret and remorse, "We… we couldn't do anything."

The prince didn't reply for a moment, didn't so much as look up at the sound of the familiar voice. His long midnight hair was bond in a high ponytail, eyes shadowed by dark bangs, too lost in his own fury to take immediate notice of the other's words.

"I know you couldn't," He said at last, his voice thick with anger and bitterness, "Who could have suspected a murder during a diplomatic meeting. He and Father stayed alone afterwards…" The prince finally looked up, his hair flitting aside to reveal deep cobalt eyes as cold as glacier ice, fury and hate burning in their depths like a roaring pyre, "'Treaty of friendship and mutual help'? HAH! Funny enough… it only lasted ten years!"

He gritted his teeth as he stood and turned on his heel, his night black cloak billowing around him as he did so, before strolling from the room with a purpose in his swift stride, "The death of a king is unforgivable," He snarled, knowing that the red-head would be following close behind thanks to the footsteps that echoed after him, "If they want a war, we'll grant their wish and make them regret the day they crossed the Kingdom of the Moon!"

"An official announcement of our plans can be made after the coronation, my lord…" The red-head said slowly, trying to appease at least a bit of the prince's justified outrage.

"Che," The dark haired prince scoffed as he paused in his stride, turning sharply on his heel to face the advisor, a cruel smirk coming to his handsome face as the fire in his eyes intensified, "After something like this do you honestly think I'm going to play fair, Cross?" He asked, his voice ringing with confidence and satisfaction as though the thought of what he was planning were more pleasing than anything else he could think of, "I, personally, will take care of their king… unfortunately, the disposal of this man, even based on the old 'eye for an eye' rule, won't be enough. That is why we'll annihilate the entire royal family."

"A sudden attack…?" Cross asked, the barest trace of shock ringing in his voice, but the young ruler ignored it.

The prince turned sharply on his heel, already pulling on one glove, determination and confidence radiating from him alongside the air of authority he seemed to exude, "Give the orders to the men. Find the whole royal family and destroy them. Spare only one and deliver them here in a relatively good condition."

"A-a hostage?" Cross asked, the shock in his tone far more evident than it had been a few moments prior, "Isn't that… unnecessary?"

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be useful," The prince began, confident cobalt eyes not faltering in the slightest, "If the people start a mutiny, or, even rebel, it would be good to have the last of the royal bloodline in our fist. Especially… when we join the kingdoms."

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Well, that's it for this chappie! I know it's still kinda short, but I'm relatively happy with it. Sorry again for taking so long, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**I would like to thank fire-ball-kyo-DLM, PokerPair, blackirishawk, tlinh, Vhyna sii semelekete, Hanashi o suru, and Kitty Kimi-chan for their wonderful reviews ^_^ I'm really glad you all liked it.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. _PLEASE REVIEW!_  
><strong>


End file.
